


Happy Father's Day Mr. Stark

by kianisabitch



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianisabitch/pseuds/kianisabitch
Summary: Fathers Day has always been hard for Peter Parker. His father abandoned him, his uncle was killed and Mr. Stark doesn't like him like that.ORMay Parker steps in to make sure Tony and Peter realize their bond and have the best Father's Day ever.





	Happy Father's Day Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't good, but pretty self explanatory. This is a more angsty version of the Typical IronDad, SpiderSon Father's Day fic

Peter Parker woke early on Sunday morning. He had an alarm set for 8:00 am, but anxiety had him scrambling out of his bed at 4:23 in the morning. Peter hated this day. Father's Day was bad when you had no father and when the closet you had to one died several years earlier. His heart ached for his uncle, but he knew that today was not going to be a day of mourning. Both him and his aunt didn't have a day of sadness in them. Their life's were collectively too hard. Aunt May worked too many late shifts in three different jobs. Peter collected every free lunch and reduced test at school with his head held high, and even freelance sold photographs to the local newspapers- but life was still hard. There was not enough money to go around and Peter tried hard to hide the fact that too many days were spent with no food in the fridge and no lights flooding into the rundown Queens apartment. They had moved last year into an even smaller apartment when the loss of Uncle Ben's second income really made itself known. But, Aunt May was trying her hardest and Peter would never refute that. He loved her so much and their little family was perfect. It was true that he sometimes wished he had a father, what orphan didn't. But they were perfect and he didn't need it to be happy. 

He kept on trying to tell himself this, as tears threatened to fall down his face. At almost five in the morning, the boy was filled with a depression so life consuming he didn't know how to function. How to breath without his throat feeling like it was going to close and sobs threatening to rack his entire body. His hands were shaking as a he pushed open the door of his room and stood tentatively in front of his Aunt laying on the couch. The new one bedroom apartment was too small for Aunt May to have her own space and Peter felt immensely guilty for that fact. She was doing everything for him, giving everything up and sacrificing everything for the son that never was hers. But, May will always be his mom. 

Tears fell down his face and his entire body was shaking. He wanted Uncle Ben back. He wanted Aunt May to be happy and he wanted her to not have to worry about him. 

"Peter, " she mumbled into the pillow, slanting her eyes open "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Peter continued to shake and cry, he couldn't answer. His mouth wouldn't work and his body refused to move. 

Wth the lack of an answer, his Aunt sat up and stared at him. She looked tired, bags were under her eyes and her hair looked grayer than even the day before. "Oh, sweetie- I miss him too." Peter cried harder and May grabbed his hand, "Sweetheart come lay down with me, please Peter" His body still refused to work, and she clutched his hand harder "Please...." Peter was still shaking, but let the small women guide his body onto the couch. He was slotted in the small space next to her and she started petting his hair and caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I'm so sorry sweetie, but it's going to be ok I promise" Peter sobs started to slow down, and he leaned into the the soft motion of her hands in his hair and on his cheek. "Shhhh, its all alright. You're going to be alright" his breathing started to even out and he felt lulled into an almost sleep like daze. "Peter, I know this is hard for you- but we're going to make it through this" Peter nodded against her chest and she pulled him closer to her. "I have to work in a few hours, but I think maybe you should give Mr. Stark a call." Peter jumped a little, startled. But, Aunt May continued to hold him close and play with his hair "shhh Peter, calm down sweetheart" - Peter opened his mouth to object, but she shushed him again "I think it's time you love on sweetheart. Ben will always be part of our life's, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a dad" Peter shook his head frantically, he did not deserve a dad "Shhh sweetheart, you deserve the entire world and you definitely deserve a dad. Maybe Tony could be that for you" Peter shook his head more and more and more, "You're going to work yourself back up again-" Aunt May gently scolded, "just think about it. I'm going to have to leave in a few hours, but I left something for you ok the counter." Peter huffed, and he tried to roll out of the women's grip "Now, Peter I'll have none of that. Let's sleep for another few hours- I have to leave at seven. Then you're going to have to get your butt up, make that man a card- grab the present and get your behind in motion. If we leave at a little earlier I can drop you off at the train station." Peter went to object again but she shushed him and closed her eyes signaling that that was the end of the conversation. Peter rolled a few times, squirming and trying to escape the women's grip. But, when he realized she wasn't letting him go, he settled in and let his eyes close- drifting off for a few more hours of sleep. 

\---

When Peter woke up several hours later, he was alone on the couch. His mind felt significantly calmer than a few hours ago and his brain was clearer. He rolled off the couch, leaning down to fix the meager blanket and pillow and then headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a banana, but cut it in half leaving the other half for later (not thinking ahead to the fact that it would be brown by then). Produce was expensive and a super hero metabolism was not meant for the poor. But, he was going to make do. 

He hopped onto the counter, munching down on his banana and swinging his legs back and forth. He scrambled to grab a water bottle from the counter and hissed when his hand hit something hard. On the counter was a medium sized white box with a bow sitting next to it and a post it that read 'MAKE HIM A CARD PETER!!!  
PS. I left already because you didn't need the train, Happy is coming at 8:00'  
Peter rolled his eyes at the note, but opened the lid of the box curiously. Inside was a giant picture frame. It was carved beautifully, tiny scientific figures placed into the dark wood. In the center was a large photo of him and Mr. Stark brightly smiling at the camera. Mr. Stark had a hand firmly clasped on his shoulder and Peter was holding a trophy in his hand while beaming. 

Peter smiled at the frame in his hand and gently placed it back into the box. He hopped off of the counter and grabbed his Star Wars themed back pack from where it had been abandoned on the ground Friday after school. He rummaged through the bag until he found a notebook and his pencil case. Peter never pretended to be fancy, so he ripped a page out of the notebook and grabbed a pen. Peter knew the type of card May was expecting him to make and feeling a sense of confidence he complied. 

'Happy Fathers Day Mr. Stark' was written in bubble letters, accompanied by a few stars and hearts and even a 'love Peter' at the bottom....love was probably too much so he crossed it out and added a 'from Peter instead'. 

Feeling content with the card, he folded it and taped it to the outside of the box and added the bow on top. Perfect! He glanced at the clock and cursed when it read 7:56. Well then, maybe skip the shower he thinks as he runs into his room to change. Settling for a clean shirt and a spray of cologne, he starts fixing his hair when his phone buzzes. 

Happy Hogan: If you're not here in 15 seconds I'm leaving with out you. 

Peter doubts the reality of that statement, but nonetheless he grabs the giant box from the counter and runs out the door and down the stairs. When he gets outside he is out of breath and panting. Happy is waiting standing in front of the car and his eyebrows shoot up at the box, but he doesn't mention it. Instead he opens the door for him and tuts "I got places to be that don't involve you kid, hurry up" 

Peter giggles and Happy rolls his eyes "Whatever you say" Happy snorts and slams the door shut, when the boy isn't even half way inside. Peter knows Happy secretly loves him and he spends the entire trip making faces at him in the rear view mirror. 

When they're stopped at a red light roughy five minutes from the compound- Happy makes eye contact with Peter in the mirror. "So Kid, Fathers Day...really??" 

Peters face turns bright red "I just....well...you...s-see..Mr-Mr. St-st-a-rk-k is well...like.... he's a da...well not no-not really..." 

Happy let's out a loud chuckle, "Clam down kid, I think it's hilarious yet endearing. Now, get out, I actually do got places to be" Peter scrambles to leave the car and Happy is soon roaring away from the curb. Car screeching and tire marks adorning the asphalt. 

Peter is left standing awkwardly in the drive way, clutching a big white box, a Father's Day card and a whole load of anxiety. He wants to run away and almost turns to leave, when a hand is placed onto his shoulder. He jumps and Mr. Stark's voice is loud in his ear's "woah kid, clam down. It's just me, just big ol' little Mr. Stark" 

Seeing Mr. Stark in front of him, Peter can't help but to grab onto the man and hug him  
He knows Mr. Stark doesn't do touching, but in that moment he doesn't care. Mr. Stark looks confused, but he melts into the hug and clutches the boy in front of him. The box digs into both of their sides, but they ignore it. 

"Hey, kiddo what's wrong??" Peter is close to tears and the hug becomes stronger. "Alright Pete, let's just head inside and make some hot coco and we can talk." Peter nods his head and Tony let's go of him just to lead him by the shoulders into the compound. They head to the elevator and Peter leans against the man. When they reach the floor, Mr. Stark pushes the boy towards the couch and grabs a blanket to put on his shoulder. The box is left sitting on the coffee table and Peter tires to lean into the man while he is still standing. 

"Hey Pete, I'm just gonna grab some cocoa. You stay right here and I'll be back as soon as possible." With a ruffle of his hair he heads to the kitchen and Peter starts racking his brain for what he's going to say. He wants to tell Mr. Stark how much he means to him. How he's like a dad to Peter. How much he loves him, but he's scared the words will get stuck in his throat. He wants to give him hugs and do dorky father-son things and just enjoy Father's Day. But instead, Peter had already ruined it wth tears and drama. He ruined his one shot for having a dad. 

The couch dips next to him and Mr. Stark pressed a mug of steaming cocoa into his hands. "Alright kiddo, what's wrong?"

Peter had so many words he wants to say, so many things sitting on the tip of his tongue. But, they won't come to him and instead he drowns half his cup of cocoa, grabs the package, stuffs into the mans hand and then buries his face into the blanket. He can hear the card being pulled off of the box and the card being unfolded. He hears Mr. Stark gasp and the top of the box being pulled off as well. He wants to look at Mr. Stark, gauge his reaction- but his head is stuck in the blanket, hiding his burning red checks and the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Mr. Stark is trying to pry him out, but Peter is refusing to show his face out of embarrassment. What if he is kicked out?? What if Mr. Stark doesn't see him in that way?? What if he hates Peter now???

"Hey Peter, Pete... Petey Pie " his voice is gentle "Peter, please look at me. Look at me son" Peter's head shoots up at that and Mr. Stark laughs "I totally knew that would work" Peter giggles, "now, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to chill for Father's Day. I could've gotten us a reservation for brunch or tickets for a baseball game- something very father-son bonding." 

Peter shakes his head, "it's fine Mr. Stark, really, this is perfect...perfect."

Mr. Stark shakes his head and sighs "I love you so much Pete. I see you as a son and I just don't want to screw this up" Peter shakes his head and starts to protest because Mr. Stark could never screw up "now hush you. I had pretty much the shittiest dad, so I don't really know what I'm doing. And I don't know why you would want me as a dad, because I'm so broken it hurts. But if that's what you want. If that is really what you need, I promise that I'm going to try. Ok Peter, I promise that we're going to make this work." 

Peter smiles up at the man and wraps his arms around his neck. They are contorted at a weird angle and it's barely comfortable, but the two are content. "I know dad, I know you're trying you're best. I love you so much and it's going to be ok" 

Both of them are crying as Tony runs his hands through Peter's hair and chuckles, "Alright, enough with the water works. Let's go do some father-son bonding...I'm thinking science." 

Peter giggles and nods his head "Alright dad, let's do some science."


End file.
